The present invention relates to a reactive armor system having an outer layer that is supported and stiffened by a reactive element upon impact by a projectile.
Several types of armor systems have been developed for protecting vehicles, structures and soldiers from the threat of armor piercing bullets. Lightweight armor systems that defeat armor piercing bullets typically use an outer layer such as ceramic and a metal or composite material as a substrate. The plates can be sewn into vests for body armor or attached to the outside of a structure or vehicle.
The performance of armor systems can be measured by their areal density defined as the weight per unit cross-sectional area necessary to defeat the threat. The lower the areal density, the less weight required to provide ballistic protection from the threat. Improvements in lightweight armor have resulted from improvements in ceramic technology and improved substrate performance resulting in metal, typically steel or aluminum, plates being replaced by fiber-reinforced composite panels that are lighter. However, larger decreases in areal density are needed to form lightweight armor that is practical for a soldier or a lightweight vehicle.
Conventional reactive armor comprises an explosive material positioned between plates. The plates and the explosive material react in response to the impact of a projectile. The impact causes detonation of the explosive material, generating enough force to move the plates. The interaction of the moving plates and the moving projectile act to defeat the projectile. In these systems, the outer plate typically is penetrated by the projectile but then acts on the projectile by virtue of being set in motion. The backing plate is also put in motion to act on the projectile. Current reactive systems are still very heavy and thus not practical for lightweight applications.
There is a need for a reactive armor system that is effective against armor piercing projectiles and lightweight enough to be worn by humans.